Ron's Visit to the Muggle World
by Faforechao
Summary: Arthur Weasley's job to study muggles takes him and his son, Ron to America. This is my first fic. Go ahead and flame. PG to be safe. A couple of Ootp spoilers.
1. Chapter 1 The News

Ron's Visit to the Muggle World  
  
Summary: Arthur Weasley's job to study muggles takes him and his son, Ron to America. This is my first fic. Go ahead and flame. PG to be safe. A couple of Ootp spoilers.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter One-The News  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
--------  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning when he heard the news, "Ron, Ron, wake up dear." said Mrs. Weasley "Huh? What do you want, mum?" replied the still half awake redheaded son of hers. "You know your Dad's job to study muggles?" "Yeah what about?" he answered. "Well, the Ministry wants him to go to U.S. in order to study more! Isn't that splendid! Not only that, but the Minstry wants him to take you along since you were made a Prefect and all!" "WHAT!?" replied Ron. He was fully awake now and was in complete shock. "The Ministry wants to take ME along?!" "Yes dear, now come down to breakfast. Everyone else knows and Bill and Perc-I mean Charlie were informed already." As he went downstars all his fellow sibling condradulated him. "You're so lucky!" said his younger sister Ginny. "Heh now you don't have to take muggle studies!" Said Fred and George who had come back from their joke shop. "Er...thanks." said Ron. Then he turned to his mom, "So when are we leaving?"  
  
--------  
  
Woo first chapter is so short...  
  
I don't care!  
  
-------- 


	2. Chapter 2 Many Questions and a meeting

--------  
  
Chapter Two - Many Questions and a meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
--------  
  
"Your father will be home shortly and he will fill you in with all the details" Mrs. Weasley said looking at their very handy clock that just went from 'Work' to 'Traveling' After about five minutes the clock's hand that had a picture of Mr. Weasley on it turned to 'Home' and he came bursting through the door. "Ron, Ron? Oh there you are? Did you hear? Did Molly tell you? We will be leaving tonight. Pack your stuff in a backpack. Ginny will take care of Pig, don't bring him!" As soon as he stopped to take a break, a owl flew in and dropped a Daily Prophet on the table. A note was taped to it said 'For Free' because he worked at the Ministry. (A/N: Actually I just forgot how much it costs) On the front page it said, 'Ministry's Arthur Weasley and son will go to America for a month in order to study muggles more efficiently' under it was a moving picture of Mr. Weasley at work and then a picture of Ron wearing his Prefect badge.   
  
"Oh my!" said Mrs. Weasley looking at the paper "My Ron looks so handsome in his prefect badge!" Then Fred and George mimicked, "Oh! Icke Ronnie look so handsome with his shiny prat badge!" "Shut it!" yelled Ron. He was used to this kind of treatment by the twins.  
  
  
  
That night Ron asked his father, "How are we going to get there? Are we going to Disapparate? Did the Ministry provide cars? Are we going to fly? If we are, can I use my new Cleansweep? What about Floo Powder? Are they letting us use a Portkey?" Before Ron could make anymore suggestions, his father interrupted, "Ron, if we're going to study muggles, we're going to travel like muggles. Besides, you can't Dissapparate yet.  
  
"Really? replied Ron. "We're gonna use cars?" "Don't use know your geography? There is an ocean we have to cross!" said a familar female voice. Ron turned around to see none other than...  
  
--------  
  
Cliffhanger!   
  
I bet you know who it is though.  
  
-------- 


	3. Chapter 3 Muggle Experienced People?

--------  
  
Chapter three - Muggle Experienced People?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Coke or Pepsi or whatever else I mentioned here.  
  
--------  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron in pure shock "What are you doing here?" "Well for your information, I'm going with you!" "What about your parents?" "Well, the Ministry informed them so they're going to go on vacation without me. Didn't you read the paper?" She held up the Daily Prophet and Ron read aloud what she was pointing at: "Along with the Weasleys, a few half blood, or should we say, Muggle-experienced friends of Ron's are coming along." "Who would that be?" asked Ron. "You'll see" said Hermione as she put the paper back into her backpack. "Well we better get off to the station!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
So they used a muggle bus (obviously Hermione handling the money) to get to the airport. When they arrived to the airport they got on the check-in line. "Alright Mr. Weasley, just follow the instructions the Ministry gave you." "Okay, where are they, the Ministry told me a mugg-I mean person with your job would give them to me." "What?" said Hermione "I don't have them!" "I've got them!" said a familar male voice behind them. They looked behind themselves and saw none other than...  
  
  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, Ron, and Mr. Weasley in shock "We didn't know you were coming!" "Yeah, well" Harry said red faced out of breath because he was running, "Didn't...you...ever think...who...else...are the...muggle-experienced...people?" "Oh yeah!" they all said excluding Harry who regained his breath. "Sorry I'm late" said Harry "After the Dursleys agreed to letting me come because they wouldn't see me for a month, they drove me here, there was traffic, and that stupid git of a cousin I have wanted to go play in the revolving doors. I mean really! Dudley went to play in the revolving doors and got stuck! I had to go get sercurity, because my uncle and aunt couldn't get in or help and passerbys were staring at him trying not to laugh. If that hadn't happened I would've been here an hour ago!"  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione tried not to laugh at Harry's story, but failed. They went through the metal detectors and then the check-in with the luggage and the carry on and the tickets (which confused the Weasleys a lot) they got to the terminal waiting area.  
  
"My that took a long time!" said Ron as he, Harry and Hermione were waiting. Mr. Weasley was sitting reading a muggle newspaper across from them.  
  
"So, Hermione, are we first class?" "Yep!" she said. "First class?" said a very confused Ron "We're not going to school are we? We're not in our first year either!" "No, no" said Hermione "You see first class is something like a level in riding an airplane, you see there's economy class, that the first less expenive class with the least good stuff it might have personal TVs, then there's first class which is better, usually has personal TVs, and then there's a business class which is...wait... nevermind you'll see." "You should just remember what we tell you now, until the end of the ride, okay?" said Harry trying to get Ron to feel less...unusual. Okay, what's a TV? This is the time when in anime cartoons, they sweatdrop and fall.  
  
--------  
  
Poor, naive Ron  
  
Lucky! first class! They get those cool tvs that come out of their armrests! Otherwise the tvs are on the seat in front of them.  
  
Heheh pull down tables, hidden tvs, no pumpkin juice and...Coke?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
-------- 


	4. Chapter 4 The plane ride and a game of ...

--------  
  
Chapter four - The Plane Ride and a Game of Truth or Dare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Coke and I don't own whatever else I mentioned here.  
  
--------  
  
"Alright, Hermione, lemme get this straight. We are going to fly in an 'airplane'. It's like 10,000 times heavier than a broomstick and it can still fly carring all the people in it?" asked Ron. "Exactly." said Hermione. She and Harry had been explaining some muggle things to Ron. "Blimey, it can fly in the sky with all its weight, passengers, and luggage WITHOUT MAGIC?!!! "Yep!" answered Hermione. Then Harry yelled "look! We're boarding now!"  
  
  
  
So they went on line, gave the tickets, and found their seats. "Where do our carry-ons go?" asked Ron. "Either up here" Hermione pointed to the shelf thingy above them "Or on the floor" she pointed out where she put hers. Ron sat next to the window, Hermione sat next to him, Harry sat across the aisle and Mr. Weasley sat next to him. "Are there anymore muggle-experienced people?" asked Ron to his father. "I don't know" he replied "The Ministry wanted to get their permission to come, but we left by the time they had confirmed everything."  
  
When they were all settled in they put on their headphones and started watching the flight instrutions movie. Soon after the plane started moving. "So when do I start felling this 'turbulence'" asked Ron. "Oh, you'll know" said Harry. He had been on a plane once before and had felt it and he also told Ron about when your ears 'pop'. So then the plane was on the runway, it gathered speed then it was off. "WHOA!!!" exclaimed Ron once the monement abated "THAT WAS WICKED AWESOME!!!! AIRPLANES AREN'T THAT BAD!"  
  
  
  
On the plane flew. A voice came on followed by a plane status screen on the tv. "Departure time: 11:00 A.M. Arrival time: 7:00 P.M. at JFK Airport. British Airlines wishes you a enjoyable flight and a great time in the U.S. If there is anything you neeed, please do not hesitate to ask the stuwards or the stuwardess"  
  
"So...when's lunch coming? asked Harry. "Hermione looked to the back of the cabin. (A/N: WOO plane terms! I've been on an airplane many times before! it means back of the plane to simplify what's she's doing) "I see them coming with the drink trolley. After they distribute drinks, they'll distribute lunch."  
  
When the drink trolley came the stuwardess asked the what drink they wanted "What drink would you like dears?" "Uhhh...." said Ron looking at the trolley for pumpkin juice or butterbeer. "We'll all have a Coke!" said Hermione before Ron could answer. "Okay" the stuwardess said and she gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione each a Coke can and a plastic cup. "And for you sir?" she asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
So after the stuwardess was out of earshot, Ron looked to Harry and Hermione who already opened their can and started drinking (yummmm... soda...)  
  
he asked, "Uh Harry? Hermione? What is this 'Coke'?" "Oh sorry!" said Hermione "I forgot you don't know!" "It's a drink that tastes really good!" Then Harry said, "Try it Ron! The only other time I had some of this is when I snuck some from the Dursley's refrigerator." "Uh okay..." said Ron "So how do I open this?" "Like this" Hermione then showed Ron. "Oh this IS good!" said Ron after he tasted it "Oh look here comes the lunch trolley! Perfect timing! I could do with some food!"  
  
After they finished eating, Mr. Weasley pulled down the table (Ron was showed by Hermione how to get it) and started writing a report on the happenings, Harry took the headphone and remote/controller and started playing video games on the tv, Hermione was absorbed into another book and Ron watched a muggle movie when he learned how to work the remote from watching Harry. "Hey Ron" said Hermione after she finished the book which was like two hours later, "What are you watching?" "I think it's called "The Matrix" or something. Oh, I saw that! Is Harry STILL playing video games?!" "For your information Hermione, this is a very good game. Try it! Woo! Next level!" said Harry. "How many levels are there?" asked Hermione. She wanted to know why he hadn't stopped playing. "Three." Harry said. "THREE LEVELS AND YOU'RE STILL PLAYING?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Hermione. "I was playing Mah Jongg Solitaire before. Now THAT is a very addicting game!" Harry told Hermione. (A/N: That is a very good game. If you haven't tried it, I suggest you do. I don't think I spelled it correctly though. XD)  
  
"Ha! I beat the game!" yelled Harry a few moments later. Ron fell asleep and Hermione was checking over Mr. Weasley's muggle notes. "Huh? Wha? Was I asleep?" yawned Ron "I heard Harry yell about his game and I woke up" "Well, since both of you are done with whatever you were doing, why don't we play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time?" suggested Hermione. She had finished checking Mr. Weasley's notes when Ron woke up. "Okay!" said Harry and Ron together.   
  
----  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
"Okay then I'll go first, Ron, T or D?" said Hermione.  
  
"Er...Tru..DARE!"   
  
"Okay then, I dare you to call a stuwardess, ask for a coke, when she comes back, ask for a napkin, when she gets back with the napkin ask for those plane peanuts, then while she is getting them lose the first napkin, "accidentally" spill some of your coke, and ask for another napkin!"  
  
"Whoa! Er..Okay" Ron pressed the little stuwardess call button and by the time he was done, they saw a very pissed off stuwardess cursing under her breath.  
  
"hehe okay, T or D Harry?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay, who else do you want as a muggle experienced person?"  
  
"Uh...someone who's in Griffindor....I guess..."  
  
"Okay then." said Ron.  
  
"Right, then, Hermione T/D?"  
  
"Uh, Truth!"  
  
"Hermione, would you rather bring Neville or Viktor Krum with you on this and why?"  
  
"I hate you Harry! I'd bring...Vik..Neville...because...then he wouldn't have to take Muggle Studies!" said Hermione who had obviously come up with that to cover the truth.  
  
"Yeah sure..."said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Okay! Ron, T/D?"  
  
"Truth, take your vengence out on Harry, mate!"  
  
"Okay, do you think that I like Neville better than Krum?!"  
  
"Yeh..no.."  
  
"Thanks for your support Ron!"  
  
"Whatever, Harry T/D?"  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"Okay, are Viktor or Neville coming on this?"  
  
"I doubt it because Neville is a pureblood and viktor probably too busy with Quidditch and all. There Hermione, are you happy now?"  
  
"Whatever." she said.  
  
"Alright Hermione T/D?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to get me a Coke."  
  
She got one from a differt stuwardess and then she said,  
  
"T/D Ron?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to say 'voldemort'  
  
"No! Please! No! Anything but that!"  
  
"You have to Ron!" said Harry. He and Hermione already said his name and whenever they said it Ron whimpered or something.  
  
"Fine! Vo-Vo...Vol-Vol..volde...VOLDEMORT!!!!!!" He said it so loudly that his dad heard him and had a disapproving look and a couple of people suddenly looked around, awoken from their sleep.  
  
"Er...okay..Harry T/D?  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to go to the bathroom and come out of it with a piece of toliet paper stuck onto your shoe!"  
  
Harry did so and luckily most people were to busy or asleep to notice.   
  
Once he got back and was seated, everyone started getting tired.  
  
"Why don't we finish the game the next time we have nothing to do?" said Hermione. "Good Idea." said Harry. "Yeah.." said Ron.  
  
So they drifted of to sleep...  
  
----   
  
The plane ride was finally over and all of them except Mr. Wealsey, slept, played video games, and watched a movie at one point. Now they landed and are outside of the airport. Ron thought the whole process took to long.  
  
--------   
  
What will happen? Are there anymore muggle-experienced people?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!  
  
-------- 


	5. Chapter 5 More news and another mugglew...

--------  
  
Chapter 5-More news and another muggle-well you know  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else I mentioned here  
  
A/N: M.E.P. = Muggle Experienced People/Person  
  
--------  
  
"Oy! Harry this way!" yelled Ron as he, Hermione, and his father were crossing the street. Harry had been looking at one of the airplanes as they took of. He looked back at Ron and saw that they had been waiting for him at the corner of the airport. He ran after them, but he wasn't looking ahead of him and crashed into someone and they both sprawled on the ground. "Oh sorry!" said Harry as he got up and offered the person he crashed into a hand. But the when he took a closer look at him it was...  
  
"MALFOY?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Harry yelled as he took a step back and Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione looked back in shock and ran over to them. "Well for your information Potter, I asked the Ministry if I could come on this trip so I don't have to bother taking Muggle Studies at all! So there happy?" Malfoy said. "You're not a M.E.P, so when we travel we don't have to bunk with you?" asked Hermione hopefully. "Sorry Granger, you're taking me with you, but I won't bunk with a filthy Mudblood like you." Draco said. "Alright, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco's coming with us. Tell me how to use this cell phone Hermione 'cause I'm pretty sure this is the Ministry calling to tell us more." said Mr. Weasley taking a vibrating cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione.  
  
After Hermione showed him how to use it Mr Weasley talked to them, hung up and told them what's happening:  
  
"The Ministry just told me that we're going to stay here for only three weeks instead of a month, there are three more M.E.P.s, we're staying in a hotel for the first week, the hotel is near here, we're going to travel by car, and they expect an 'email' from me every three days with my report. Don't worry, they gave me a car, a cell phone, a lot of muggle money, a credit card, and a laptop. I know how to use all of these things and here comes our ride!"  
  
So a car pulled up and out of it came....  
  
"Cornelius Fudge! How good to see you again! Thank you for bringing it here!" said Mr. Weasley. "Oh hello Arthur! Hello children!" Fudge said "I am just bringing your car over to you. I trust you understand the instrutions?" "Oh yes! Thanks again!" said Mr. Weasley. Draco tried to hold in a laugh as Fudge walked off. "What's so funny?" Ron asked Malfoy. "Did you see what Fudge was wearing?" Draco said then he burst into fits of laughter. "Well it's true." said Harry. Fudge wore a shirt that was ment for women in order to 'dress like muggles'. "Ha! Well, lets get in the car!" said Hermione. "Yeah alright" said Mr. Weasley who couldn't help but smile at Fudge's shirt.  
  
So for a couple of minutes Mr. Weasley drove them to the airport. They were staying in an airport called Sheraton. (A/N: I don't own it, don't sue me) During the ride Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco started playing with the buttons:  
  
Ron: "Oooooh what's this button do?"  
  
Hermione: "That's the Air Conditioning!"  
  
Harry: "Don't pull that Malfoy!"  
  
Draco: "Chill Potter!" *Pulls it and seat folds down on him*  
  
Harry: "Ha! Told you!"  
  
Draco: "Shaddup!"  
  
Ron: "What's this thing do?"  
  
Harry: "That's the Tv remote!"  
  
Ron: "Wicked! Headphones! I read about these! You press a button a music plays!"  
  
Hermione: "That's right!"  
  
Draco:"What's this, Granger?"  
  
Hermione: "That's a cup holder."  
  
Draco: O_O  
  
Hermione: "As in a drink cup holder!"  
  
Draco: "Oh okay" ^^()  
  
--------  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hehe: hidden ice makers, one bathroom, only three beds and more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!  
  
If you have any ideas, put it in a review, or email me at mimigrL27@yahoo.com if you want to keep it secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6 The hotel another MEP

--------  
  
Chapter 6 - The hotel-and another M.E.P  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this!  
  
--------  
  
"So this is a hotel..." said Ron in awe. The crew had just arrived and a bagman came to take their luggage after Mr. Weasley checked in. "So, Mr. Weasley, the Ministry has everything we need checked, booked, or reserved done for us?" said Hermione while they were on the elevator. "Yup, I believe this is our floor!" said Mr. Weasley and they all stepped out. "We're number 1027 Ah let's see, 1025, 1026, Here we go! 1027!"  
  
After much difficulty with the card key, they stepped into the room. "Wow..." said Ron, Draco, (yes Draco) and Harry together. Hermione had been in a hotel before of course.  
  
"Okay so, this is the bathroom" Mr Weasley pointed to the right "This is your room" he pointed to the three beds ahead of them "And these doors lead to my room" he opened a door and showed them his room "Let's start unpacking, as soon as you're done tell me." He stepped into his room and locked the door and then all of a sudden, "Hermione, uh where's the light switch, I know about 'electricity' and I know there's this switch thing to turn it on."   
  
So when Hermione got back, they explored the room.  
  
Ron: "Hermione, is this a ' Tv remote'?"   
  
Hermione: "Yes Ron, it is. Draco, that's the light switch Mr. weasley was talking about, but it's for our room."  
  
Draco: "Oh and when did you decide to call me by my first name?"  
  
Harry: "Uh guys...one bathroom and three beds won't uh, be enough..."  
  
Ron: "I see what you mean...At least my dad has his own...lucky him"  
  
Draco: "Holy crap, I am NOT bunking with any of you!"  
  
Hermione: "Okay, lets unpack. Once we find out if there are anymore M.E.P.s, we can make bunking arrangements. Maybe we can ask for more blankets to lay on the floor or we can use the couch."  
  
Draco: "So you mean that we can ask the hotel staff for anything we want?"  
  
Hermione: Anything that is allowed and we don't have to pay for I guess..."  
  
The boys: "WHOO HOO!"  
  
They finished unpacking and Mr. weasley told them:  
  
"One of the M.E.P. are coming tonight. In the mean time you can go explore the hotel guided by Hermione and Harry. Right now it's 4 P.M. Be back by 6 and I'll order dinner."  
  
He dissappeared into his room and Hermione said:  
  
"Okay we have two hours, we can go to the arcade for a bit then we can either swim, go to exercise room, or go to the gym. Actually..." she looked at the Hotel broshure thing "This hotel has a Gym/Fitness Room/Pool so we can do them all at the same time after the arcade if you want. We should just get back 15 minutes early so we can start showering if we go swimming. Is that okay with you?"   
  
The boys smiled and agreed. They grabbed their swimsuits and towels "I love how your brain works!" Harry said to Hermione and then they left the room.  
  
"These elevators aren't as crowded as the Ministry's" said Ron while they were in it."That's good" said Draco. "Here;s our floor" said Hermione and they got off and headed towards the arcade.  
  
"So, uh, who has the quarters?" said Harry as they looked around. "Quarters?" asked Ron and Draco. "I have four dollars so we each get four tokens" said Hermione. While Hermione exchanged the money for tokens, Harry explained american money.  
  
Once the tokens were distributed, Harry and ron went to the Race Car simulations and Hermione and Draco played a two player fighting game.  
  
Ron: "Wow! Muggle sports aren't that bad!"  
  
Harry: "Ron, you're driving the wrong way!"  
  
Hermione: "Haha! KO! I win!"  
  
Draco: "Come on! I'm a beginner at this!"  
  
Hermione: "It's not that hard! The buttons are labled! You see this one says punch, this one says jump, this one..."  
  
Once everyone finished spending their tokens, (which was like 15 minutes later) they headed to the Gym/Fitness Room/Pool.  
  
Draco: "I think i'll play this 'Basketball' in the Gym. Anyone wanna join me?"  
  
Harry: "Sure"  
  
Ron: "Okay, I'm in"  
  
Hermione: "You go on ahead. I want to practice my swimming strokes."  
  
So the boys played a half hour long game, explored the Fitness Room for fifteen minutes, then joined Hermione in the pool.  
  
Hermione: "Hey guys! Do any of you swim well?"  
  
Draco: "Yeah I can swim...nothing special like what you were doing"  
  
Harry: "I can swim a bit, you know that."  
  
Ron: "Yeah, but why don't we play a muggle game in the water like this 'Marco Polo' guy?"  
  
Hermione: "Well do you want to play Maro Polo? To play someone is 'it' they have a blindfold on and they have to look for the other people. The other people have to avoid that person. In order for the person who is 'it' to find the other people, they yell 'Marco' Everyone else yells 'Polo' after Marco is yelled.  
  
A new Marco is made whaen the original Marco gets them. understood?"  
  
Draco: "Yeah, but what can we use as a blindfold?"  
  
Hermione: "Good point, we could play freeze tag, limited to the 3ft to 4ft area as the ladders and steps as base."  
  
Harry: "No getting out of the water!"  
  
Ron: "Okay!"  
  
Draco: "Sure!"  
  
So they played the game and Hermione was it first. She faked going for Harry then got Ron, as soon as Draco tried to unfrezze him, He was frozen as well. Then as soon as Hermione was heading for Harry, Mr. Weasley said above them:  
  
"Hey! I see you're having fun! Anyways I'm just here telling you it's 6:15 right now. Sorry I'm late, but I was looking for that blasted icemaker for dinner then as soon as I found it, the Ministry called and told me where the next M.E.P is. I picked her up and here she is."  
  
Someone walked through the door and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco opened their mouths in shock, for standing before them was...  
  
--------  
  
Cliffhanger! Too lazy to right more XD  
  
Will continue about the room problems in the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter - The Not so Much M.E.P  
  
-------- 


End file.
